


Nothing is Out of Place

by mystic_hyacinth



Series: Adoration, Exploration, Absolution [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Scars, Some Humor, Surgery, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Peter demanded ceremony, even if he never outright asked for it. His entire fucking existence begged for Tony to adore him. It was never in a haughty, gaudy way like the lovers Tony knew. It was praise for the sake of it. Peter was like a god, commanding prayer with a soft, earnest gaze.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Adoration, Exploration, Absolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Nothing is Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the conclusion of this story! Again, these parts can be read independently of one another but if you want the full experience don't hesitate to go for it! Peter is about 19 when this part happens so no underage stuff here. Either way, enjoy!
> 
> Another thanks to vivicrazy7 on tumblr for the idea. Title is taken from the song 'Exist for Love' by Aurora.

It would be special, Tony willed it so.

Maybe the driving force behind all this effort was that Tony didn’t remember his first time. He knew it definitely happened a long time ago, in some far-flung, sleazy corner of the world, roughly handled by someone at least fifteen years older than him while he was high off God knows what. He didn’t demand ceremony when it came to who he fucked. In that respect, he could be minimalist - so long as they were good to look at and didn’t dare linger after they were finished.

Yet, Peter wasn’t him. Peter demanded ceremony, even if he never outright asked for it. His entire fucking existence begged for Tony praise him. It was never in a haughty, gaudy way like the lovers Tony knew. It was praise for the sake of it. Peter was like a god, commanding prayer with a soft, earnest gaze. 

So, in his devotion, Tony worked almost slavishly, with thoughts turned to making the entire evening special for his Peter. He’d cancelled all his meetings for the weekend and had even told Happy he’d have no qualms if he used the cabin upstate for a little getaway with May. For dinner, he didn’t go out, preferring in the intimacy and risking burned fingers and near death experiences in an effort to cook a full four course meal of steaks and lobster with a bit of California wine sweet enough that Peter wouldn’t gag from the alcohol taste. Anything for the quiet and comfort of his boy. 

Still, his pride and joy was the bedroom which he’d managed to convert into a damn greenhouse with all the flowers and vines spilling from seemingly every available surface; from the lines of garlands on the walls to the petaled carpet around the bed their heavy scent acting like perfume that he knew Peter could smell from down the hall. He’d even gone so far as to hang up a canopy over the bed, a simple cream muslin drape framed by lilies, gerbera and blue daisies (Tony had to double check to make sure he knew the difference). He had to make every detail memorable, from the wine to the music to the fact that his usually minimalist bedroom looked like it was pulled from the likes of a storybook involving changelings and the fae. Peter’s first time would be one for the ages, he swore it. 

Speaking of his love, he’d done a good job of keeping Peter out of the bedroom right after dinner, telling him that he wouldn’t want him to accidentally spoil the surprise for himself. Peter, however begrudgingly, listened and after being prohibited from helping clean up in the kitchen, had excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up. While the boy was gone, Tony had taken to spreading some extra rose petals into a trail leading down to the bedroom in the hall. Of course it was cheesy and cliche, but he knew Peter lived for that type of thing. He would make it perfect, if only just for him.

Wait, screw the  _ if _ . He would make it perfect  _ only _ for his Peter.

After stripping down to just his briefs and tank top, Tony sat on the bed all of a sudden unsure what to do with his body once he heard the bathroom door creak open from down the hall. Should he try to appear seductive and engaged? Casual and nonchalant so as to not pressure Peter into anything? Should he have just gone full Fabio and stuck a fucking rose in his mouth, stem and all?

Was he  _ really  _ still making Fabio references? 

He groaned to himself. Leave it to some twink from Queens to make all of his experience seem insufficient and petty. 

The door opened with a gentle brush against the carpet and the small flurry of roses that were kicked up into the air. Tony's eyes immediately softened at the sight despite his anxieties. The kid appeared to be ready for bed, adorned in one of Tony's tees that was almost long enough to hide his boxers. Tony, having to bite back the slight pang of disappointment at the prospect of their plans being cancelled, nonetheless smiled over at his boy, laughing a little as he took it all in with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth.

"You…" 

"Had to? Because you deserve nothing less? Absolutely.” he said, opening the canopy a little bit and nudging his head towards it. “Care to join?”

Peter, though his steps were slow and his eyes distracted, made his way over to Tony, sitting on the man’s lap and pulling him into a deep kiss. “It - It’s perfect.” he whispered. “You know you didn’t have to do this, Tony. I thought you were just gonna get a hotel.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to look awestruck. “You really think I was gonna do you like that?” he asked. “Kid, the only reason I didn’t get more flowers is because I was running out of square footage to keep them all.” Peter laughed, holding the man’s face in his hands. Tony would never admit how much he loved the feel of the boy, the softness of him that never wavered no matter how many hits he took or how hard he worked. He would always be soft as a peach and twice as sweet. 

His hands came to rest against the boy’s hips, just barely nudging up the tee shirt. There was a soft gasp from the boy above him as he tried to play off the sheer closeness of the moment. “What are you gonna do with all this stuff after tonight?” he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, “I thought all you kids these days were focused on living in the moment?” he smirked. “Besides, Mother’s Day is coming up, I’m sure May would love to have a gift like this.”

“She’s gonna know you gave them to me, no way I could afford to have stuff like this.” 

“So what?” Tony asked, rubbing circles in the boy’s hip bones. “I’ve given you weirder shit before.” 

Peter laughed a little before the moment stilled and they didn’t do much else besides take each other in. Neither found these moments awkward, allowing themselves time between the snarking and shitheadery to really look at one another. It was a welcome quiet - though as usual, Tony was the first to break it. 

“We don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t want to.” he said, brushing some hair from Peter’s face. “Don’t let all this stuff make you feel like you have to.”

Peter sighed, leaning down so that his forehead was pressed against Tony’s. “I really want to, Tony. I have wanted to for a while, fanfare or not. Plus, I was coming over tonight thinking we were gonna do this in a Motel Six.”

Tony scoffed. “Not even Best Western?”

“Motel Six has good breakfast though.”

Tony could only give a ‘true’ in response before tilting his head up to look at Peter properly. “We can stop anytime it starts to not be okay with you, alright? How are your scars?”

Peter nodded. “They’re healing fine. I still get a little sore in the mornings or if I start moving too fast, but I think as long as you don’t throw me around a ton I should be okay.”

“Moratorium on throwing you around, got it.” he smiled and gave Peter a teasing peck on the lips before pressing soft, lazy kisses against his neck. “Can’t believe I’ve waited this long for this.”

Peter sighed, squeezing Tony’s shoulders as he exposed more of his neck to him. The older man obliged by kissing up and down, lingering on places like the hollow of his collarbone and the little sensitive patch under the boy’s ear. Peter’s grip grew ever tighter and he tried his best to contain his little whines. Tony took his time, knowing that though Peter was all around just sensitive and easily affected but most every bit of attention Tony gave his body, he needed time to be properly taken apart. 

Lucky for Tony, he had unending patience when it came to dismantling things. Parting with Peter’s neck for a split second he took the time to pull down the canopy and managed to let the boy down as gentle as he could onto the small mountain of pillows below. As Peter got comfortable Tony followed soon after him, asking him if the arrangement was alright and reminding him to let him know if he was in any pain. Peter, always the little shit, told him that he wasn’t made of glass and could handle a little soreness here and there.

“Guess it’s alright you learn to handle that now.” Tony whispered, leaning back down again. “It’ll do you some good when I’m finished with you.” 

Peter could only shiver with anticipation as Tony began to assault his neck once more. “I thought we had a moratorium on throwing me around?”

“Never said I was gonna throw you around. Just because I’m not gonna turn this bedroom into fucking WWE doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make things a little more difficult for you come morning, sorry to say.”

Peter didn’t seem at all mournful and instead seemed to welcome the prospect of a little more pain. He’d lived after surviving much worse, he would take the extra burn if it meant he could finally have a moment like this with his Tony.

Their kisses continued, deeper and a little more fervent. Peter began to arch into Tony and the older man, minding the tenderness of the boy’s chest, continued to hold him close. The smell of his Peter, all honey and musk, was enough to set him off though he refrained from grinding upwards in between the boy’s legs. Peter, lacking all decorum, had already set rutting about the man’s leg. Tony didn’t mind it, instead deepening their kiss and taking control, only pulling away when Peter’s hips began to work faster and his muffled moans began to sound off through their twined mouths. 

Tony pulled away and tried not to have his cock jump at the sight of Peter already appearing so wreckled and tousled, a trail of spit connecting their mouths as he looked him over. “Fuck, lay down, honey.” he whispered and Peter could do nothing but listen to him, leaning back down on the pillows. 

Tony raked his eyes over him once more, watching his face and stroking up and down his sides. “All good?”

“All good.” Peter said breathlessly.

Tony nodded as his fingers began to lift the hem of Peter’s shirt. “Can I take this off?” he asked. Peter’s nod was almost instantaneous, though the process of working him out of his shirt was a little difficult given the uneven and plush nature of the bed. However, after some maneuvering, Tony could only look down in awe. 

Usually this moment of undressing his boy was continued with them having to work him out of his binder, but now Tony’s eyes could only soak in the sight of the two pinkish scars sitting underneath Peter’s nipples.

The flush on Peter’s chest darkened them and it was only then Tony was forced to look up at the reddening tint of his boy’s face. “Embarrassed?”

“Didn’t think you’d stare like that when you first saw them.” Peter smiled. “I’m guessing I look good?”

“You always do, Peter.” he said, leaning down to kiss him again, mindful not to put too much weight on the boy’s chest. “You’re perfect. I’m so proud of you.”

Peter smiled, gently pushing him off. “Come on, I don’t wanna cry. You’re gonna make me act all weird.”

“You know I have no issues with that.” he said, beginning to kiss from Peter’s mouth down his neck before finally leaving a trail of soft kisses across Peter’s chest. His eyes never left him, watching the boy’s face for any signs of discomfort and upon finding none, pulled the boy closer and continued to pay his respects against his skin.

“I love you so much, Pete. You’re gorgeous.” Tony whispered, laving his tongue gently over the scars. “I’m sure God is pissed he made something that outshines him like you do.”

Peter whined, hiding his now crimson face. “Come on, Tony. That stuff is embarrassing.” 

“To who, Pete?” Tony asked, voice lilting as he kissed down the boy’s midsection. “You know just how perfect you are, you just need somebody to show you.” he whispered. Peter tried to keep his eyes from going too bleary, but nonetheless hid his face as Tony continued to speak.

“God, if I was good at it I would write fucking poetry about you, make sonnets and write plays and do all that artsy shit. Sucks that language is so limited, you’re beyond words, Pete. Everything fails me when I’m with you.” he whispered, giving one final parting kiss to Peter’s chest before continuing downwards. 

Once Peter started to cant his hips upwards and keen could Tony then feel the boy’s arousal starting to soak through his ill-fitting boxers. Nonetheless, he shushed him with more kisses, reminding him to be patient. Peter, despite himself, quieted down and spread his legs a little wider for Tony, silently entreating him to continue on with his sojourn. 

When Tony came face to face with the band of Peter’s boxers his eyes flicked up again. “It’s okay.” Peter whispered and Tony slowly peeled the offending garment off him. The boy was already dripping, heavy petting being an easy first step to getting him off if past experience was anything to go by. Tony took it in for a moment before Peter’s legs damn near slammed shut. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Come on, you don’t have to stare at it.” 

“Oh?” Tony quirked a brow. Would you like it better if I licked it?”

Peter’s face turned impish. “I would prefer it if you licked it actually.”

Tony chuckled, reaching his hands underneath Peter’s ass to pull him closer. “You got it, boss.” he murmured against the boy’s cunt before moving his mouth forwards.

As a baseline, Tony would venture to say he was a little better at sucking cock then he was eating pussy, but after a few years of thigh fucking and cock-sucking with Peter he’d learned to fine-tune his skills a bit. He began by peppering feather-light kisses to Peter’s cock, made larger and more sensitive by all the T. He relished in the way that it twitched in his mouth and marveled at how Peter could go all whiny with the lightest of touches to it. After pulling away for a moment his tongue came to sit at the bottom of the boy’s cunt near his taint. He began working it upwards, stopping to lick and suck at his glistening folds, just barely diving in between them before proceeding up to suck at the boy’s cock again. 

Peter was a mess, barely being able to hold himself together for a few moments before having to pull at Tony’s hair to keep him where he was. The man didn’t deny him this, didn’t so much as pull back before he just went to work on him properly. His tongue was agile, kissing and teasing all over Peter’s cunt. He never stayed too long on one spot, constantly flickering and moving around so as to keep Peter on edge, barely letting him settle into one sensation before moving onto the next.

Also, let it not be said that Tony didn’t revel in his boy’s taste. It was like amping up that sweaty, honeyed and slightly metallic scent to eleven, as if he was just tasting the distilled essence of his Peter. There was nothing sweeter than his boy and if he could drink him instead of water and still survive, he would do it. Whatever came from Peter was godly, like ichor in the veins of some ancient, lost deity. 

Tony’s feast was cut through by several frantic taps on his head and Peter’s shaky voice calling out above the wet, warm din. “W-wait, wait. Stop for a moment.” Peter said and Tony paused, rubbing the boy’s thighs as he looked up at him. “Everything okay?”

“I...I don’t just want this to be good for me. You know how I feel about that.” he said, sitting up. “Can I suck your dick?”

Tony’s brows shot up and he pulled away from the boy’s cunt. “Think you can handle it, Patient Zero?”

Peter laughed and beckoned him closer as if trying to tell him a secret. “I’ll stop if it gets to be too much.”

“I know you probably won’t, but I’ll take your word for it.” Tony said, pulling himself out of his briefs and stripping off his tank. 

Like one of Pavlov’s dogs, Peter’s mouth always watered at the sight of the man’s cock and after crawling over to it, eagerly took it between his lips. 

Tony groaned as his boy took him down, always so eager and willing to prove himself. He looked to see Peter’s eyes meeting his, a glint of mischief in them as he showed off how far he’d come with reducing his gag reflex - only choking on it for the sake of having his throat contract and teasing Tony further. 

Once Peter’s hands came up to knead Tony’s balls the man knew he’d lost all pretenses of trying to hold back. Still being mindful of the boy’s scars and achy chest, he slowly rocked his cock in and out of the boy’s mouth, holding his chin as he did so and watching as drool and precum started to seep out of the sides of Peter’s lips.

Fuck and he could tell by the way the kid was fingering himself that he loved it. He’d taken after Tony in that respect, always a performer, always loving the feeling of being seen.

“You like it, baby?” he said and with the humming around his cock he knew that was a yes. “God, don’t worry. I’ll make you into my cockwarmer soon enough.” it was at that a high pitched moan sounded from Peter and the vibrations were enough to have Tony move his hips faster. Peter let it happen, allowing his mouth to be used as he moaned and gagged all over Tony’s cock.

And if Tony didn’t put a stop to it, he knew he’d never make it inside the boy’s cunt. 

“Okay, come on.”Tony groaned, pulling the boy off his cock by his hair. “I still wanna be able to fuck you.” 

Peter smirked. “That good, hm?” he said as he leaned back onto the pillow. 

“You’ve gotten better, though I think there’s something to be done about that gag reflex of yours.” Tony teased. 

“You seemed to like it.” said Peter, spreading his legs. Tony could only roll his eyes and lean down, once again coming face to face with Peter’s glistening cunt. His little cock was still standing at full attention, straining as it jutted outside of his wet folds. 

“Super soaker that you are, I’ve got no doubt you’ll be able to take me, but just in case...” his musings trailed off as he reached underneath the mound of pillows and pulled out the lube. He damn near smeared half the bottle on his fingers before gingerly pressing a finger inside Peter. The boy whined, though he was used to this from both Tony and himself. The breaching feeling, combined with what he knew was to come, made it all the more intoxicating. He tried to relax his hips as one finger quickly turned into two and he began to grind down. 

“Fuck, Tony…” Peter whined, swiveling his hips as he tried to fuck himself on just the man’s fingers. “Please, that feels...fuck.” 

Tony smirked, massaging and stroking his way around inside, trying everything to loosen the boy up as much as possible. He ran his hands up and down the outsides of the boy’s thighs, softly shushing him. “You have no idea what you do to me, Pete. You absolute fucking monster, you’re so perfect.” he whispered, the low timber of his voice mixing with the wet sounds of Peter’s cunt.

Meanwhile, Peter wasn’t faring much better. As Tony inserted another finger he began to move more, especially as he stroked his thumb over the boy’s cock. “T-Tony!” he whined. “Tony, please…”

Tony smirked and continued. “You’ll get what you want soon enough,  _ bambino _ . Just be patient.” The whine that Tony got in return was frustrated but he nonetheless complied, opening his legs more to allow Tony better access.

Tony loved this part of his boy, always a little shit except when his clothes were off. Only then would he be obedient. 

Only when Peter’s moans started to get more breathy and his hip movements more desperate was when Tony eased his way out, smearing the excess wetness on Peter’s thighs and drizzling some more lube on his cunt for good measure. He leaned up to kiss Peter once more as he began to line his cock up with his entrance.

“You alright, honey? I’m going in.”

Peter nodded and stilled his hips. “I’m good. I’m fine. I can take it.” 

Sinking the head in proved easy enough, but Tony made sure to pause despite his need to just drive into Peter’s tight wetness. The boy was absolutely  _ divine _ , cunt kissing him as it held him in its vice grip. Peter’s clenching and unclenching did nothing to help it though, despite Tony telling him to relax he couldn’t help but to twitch and send both him and Tony groaning.

“Gonna keep moving, okay?” Tony said after a few moments. “Let’s hope all the training you’ve done with those toys plays off.”

The little jab made Peter laugh and as Tony predicted, worked to distract him from some of the pain he knew the kid must be feeling. He sank in about a third of the way and after watching the discomfort on Peter’s face, stopped and began kissing the boy. “It’s alright, you wanna stop?” he asked, stroking up and down Peter’s sides.

“You’re bigger than any toy I have, a lot veiny-er too.” he whispered. “I can take it, come on.” 

Tony could only smile, there was his impatient Peter. He sped up just a little bit, taking to shallow thrusts in an attempt to make this process go faster. After several moments he’d managed to get about halfway in and after another brief pause, made it almost two thirds of the way down.

“Fuck...Tony..” Peter whined. Tony knew he was so close to just unleashing himself on Peter, barely an inch now separating his hips from the boy's pelvis. 

“I’m here, baby.” the man whispered. “You’re doing so well.”

Tony held the boy close as he sank the last of the way inwards. Peter didn’t complain this time, content for the moment to just feel Tony pulsing inside him, stretching him, sizable and burning. Sometimes he cursed Tony for his care, knowing that he had the capability of being truly ferocious with him but had instead opted to be kind and gentle. It was so sweet and he was truly grateful. Still, he couldn’t help himself, swiveling his hips just to feel what it would be like if Tony just  _ moved  _ and moved  _ hard _ . 

“How are we holding up?” Tony asked, kissing and sucking at the hollow of Peter’s neck. 

“I’m doing fine.” Peter said, though the desperation in his voice was blatant. “I think you can move now, I think I’ll be okay.”

Tony’s brows raised. “You _ think _ ?”

Peter smirked and leaned up to kiss Tony. “You know what I want, Daddy. Give it to me.”

God, Tony would kill him for that later. He definitely would. That fucking twink was going out the goddamn window for making him twitch that hard without even  _ moving _ inside him.

The pace Tony set was still slow, pushing in and out at a crawl. This was partially just to make sure Peter was okay and partially to punish the kid in question. “God, you’re right. I’m glad we waited, gonna fucking savor this forever.” he huffed, looking down as Peter’s face began to contort with the pleasure and smirking. “I can go even slower, babydoll. That’s you want? I don’t wanna break you.” his tone was bordering on mocking and it earned a whine from Peter as well as the digging of his fingernails into Tony’s back. 

“Tony, come on. Go faster, please.” he whispered and Tony’s hips obliged him, rocking faster into the boy and listening as the first deep moans began to be drawn out of him. Peter knew Tony’s cock wasn’t that of much marvel to those who preferred the endowments of pornstars , but shit - he knew what to do with it. Tony knew how to use his sizable girth to grind up Peter’s insides and knew how to use what length to go almost impossibly deeper inside of him. Without a doubt, it was heaven.

Tony’s pace began to pick up and Peter clung to him, legs locking about his waist much to Tony’s amusement. “Don’t want me to leave, huh?” he asked. 

Peter laughed despite his breathlessness. “Don’t you dare.” he said, clenching down. “You know you’re needed elsewhere.”

Tony could only kiss the boy as his hips moved faster and soon his smug little grin was gone, replaced with desperation and ecstasy. Through the fog of his own pleasure Tony could make out the furrow of Peter’s brow and a face so pink it rivaled the flowers surrounding them. The kid’s lips, still a little swollen from all the kissing and cocksucking, had parted, showing the lolling of his tongue. Sweat made for a perfect coating, setting his boy aglow. 

Tony could only sit and watch and fuck him deeper, chasing the beauty of his far-gone expression until he had sufficiently burned it into his memory. 

His thrusts were never too hard or rough, but he still wanted them to be solid, full of intent. It was enough to make Peter shift downwards whenever he pulled out, following his cock so that it never truly left him. Tony smirked and held the boy’s hips tighter, leveraging his weight to get further inside. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

“I know.” said Peter, eyes bleary and voice cloying.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tony said, ignoring the snark in favor of thrusting upwards a little faster now. “Waited all this time just to act all desperate and sweet for me? You’re so good baby. You’re so fucking good.” he continued to driving into Peter, much to the detriment of the boy’s bluster. As Tony kept fucking him, more of him chipped away until he could only focus on the cock inside him rather than just serving to mess with the man attached to it. His moans grew so that the words became almost indecipherable, vowels becoming stretched out and constants getting held through gritted teeth. He knew Tony was intentionally messing with him, seeing how much he wanted it before he really gave it to him. 

“Shit, Daddy.” Peter whined, looking as if he was about to pitch a fit. “I need it, come on.”

“What do you need, baby?” Tony cooed as he started to grind to a halt again, this time in search of the boy’s g-spot. “Not so big and bad now, are you?” 

Peter’s whining was almost pitiful, whole body trembling with the weight of the torture Tony was putting him through. “Come on, I need it. I promise I’ll be good.”

“You promise what?” Tony said, grinding deeper, harder and drawing a full-on keen out of Peter. 

“I’ll be good. I’ll be good. I’ll be g-  _ ah _ !” 

Found it.

With renewed intent and the chorus of Peter’s desperate moans of ‘ _ Daddy _ ’ and ‘ _ yes _ ’, Tony continued hitting that spot in Peter. The feeling was heaven, the noises coming from Peter’s cunt tantamount of an entire symphony. If Tony had any less experience he would be cumming inside Peter now, but he waited - taking his pleasure while taking a bit of a backseat for Peter. He could properly abuse him later, for now it was just for love and devotion that he did this.

“Look at you, baby. Look how gorgeous you are, almost don’t wanna stop.”

The word ‘stop’ seemed to make Peter clench tighter and Tony was pretty sure the teen was starting to draw blood with how hard he was holding onto him. 

“Faster, fuck. Please I need it, I need it so  _ bad _ .” Peter babbled through his moaning. “Deeper, please. Deeper.” 

Tony was nothing if not a giver and obliged his boy, stopping just short of ramming him as he moved deeper and faster inside him. Peter’s legs locked tighter around the man and the meeting movements of his hips began to grow more clumsy. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tony asked. “Having trouble keeping up?”

Peter whined. “Can’t keep going...please, Tony. Need it.”

Tony’s response was immediate: short, hard thrusts against his prostate while he thumbed the boy’s cock again would do the trick. Peter responded beautifully with his sweet little ‘ _ ah-ah-ahs’ _ that only grew louder in their pitch as he grew closer and closer to the edge. “You’re doing so well, honey. I know you can do it for Daddy. Go on.”

It was Peter that held him tight to kiss him as he came. His moans damn near shaking the walls, Tony slowed down just a little bit as the waves overtook him but he knew that after seeing the display in front of him there was no way he would last. Peter was just too flawless for him to not just sit back and watch him. 

“Almost there, baby.” Tony huffed, giving a few more thrusts into the boy’s twitching, oversensitive cunt. Peter nodded weakly and bless his heart, kept clenching around his cock. 

“Please, Daddy. In me. I’ll be okay.”

Tony needed no further coaxing and gripped Peter tight as his orgasm hit him. He wasn’t sure if it was Peter’s heavy, needy gaze on him or the ringing of the boy’s moans echoing in his head or the tight paradise that was his cunt. Whatever it was, it was Peter’s and that by definition, was orgasmic in and of itself. 

He leaned down to kiss his Peter as his cock gave its last few twitches before stilling inside the kid. Peter kept clenching all throughout, milking him for all he was worth and having Tony groan into the kiss.

Okay, he might have to put a rain check on chucking him out that window. 

When their lips finally parted and they could think once more, all Tony could do was smile down at the kid. “Well?”

“Definitely doing that again.” Peter said, voice pretty much shot. Tony’s already spent cock jumped a little at that but he could only lean down and kiss the kid.

“We’ve got plenty of time, morning comes before you know it.” he winked, not sure if he was saying this to quiet Peter’s arousal or his own.

After some of Tony’s own internal nagging he managed to pull himself off of Peter and quickly made his way over to the mini-fridge, grabbing some water and returning to his boy who already appeared as though he was half-asleep. “Hey,  _ bambino _ , come on. You need some fluids after all that.”

“But you already gave me some.” Peter smiled, eyes half-open. 

Tony rolled his eyes and nudged the water into Peter’s smart mouth. “I should have seen that one coming.”

Once the kid had managed to get about half the bottle down, he set the water aside on the floor and hopped into bed next to Peter, rocking the sea of pillows as he lay down. 

“Thanks so much, Tony. I really loved this. I honestly didn’t think you’d go through all this trouble just for me.” said Peter, nestling himself against Tony’s side. 

“Peter,” Tony whispered, holding the boy's cheek against his palm. “You’re worth so much trouble to me, you have no idea.” 

Peter smiled. “I’m glad we waited, it was perfect.” he said, voice sweet yet heavy with sleep. “I love you so much, Tony. Thank you.”

Tony smiled and kissed him softly. “Always for you, honey baby. There’s not a damn thing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Regardless of whether or not Peter heard him, he meant every word of it. Peter was his to keep, to worship and to care for and he would make sure he did it every day until death called to him.

He was Peter’s, Peter was his and in each other, there was absolution. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @plentyokenty
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
